Replay
by Dashing Lament
Summary: Diperebutkan seorang mafia dan seorang polisi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Haruno Sakura. Kehidupan normalnya mulai terancam sejak Shinobi, mulai berulah kembali. /"Mengerikan,"/


/"Mengerikan,"/

.

.

Replay

by Dashing Lament

[Chapter 1 : Mutilation]

a Naruto and Boboiboy crossover

Disclaimer : Kishimoto– _sensei_ & Animonsta

Rate : M (for everything)

 **[WARNING : Crackpair; Gore; Mature Content; Rant; Mafia; Typo(s)]**

— Fiction ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, kami tidak menerima flame, kecuali kritik dan saran. Jika tidak suka, disarankan menekan tombol back.—

.DLDR.

.

.

Enjoy

.

* * *

 _East side of Fumie–kō_ _[1]_ _, 17 April, 1.30 !M._

Cairan merah kental nan pekat yang keluar seperti air mancur dari leher tertebas itu membanjiri tubuh pemuda tanpa kepala tersebut. Sementara, kepalanya menggelinding terjatuh tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Bau karat mengganti aroma wangi rerumputan di tepi danau, membuat siapa saja menjadi mual karena pemandangan mengerikan disana. Tapi, tidak untuk lelaki yang berdiri memegang katana berlumuran darah itu.

Ia hanya memandang miris kepala seorang Yakushi Kabuto. Pemuda 19 tahun tanpa harapan apapun, berakhir menjadi kurir narkoba.

Didekatinya kepala Kabuto yang tergeletak di rumput khas musim semi itu. Mata Kabuto yang membelalak ketakutan, kacamata bundarnya yang sudah pecah masih terpasang di matanya.

"Sayang sekali, Yakushi– _san_ , hidupmu harus berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini."

Pria tersebut menendang kepala Kabuto ke arah Danau Fumie. Mengubah warna air danau menjadi warna merah.

Pepohonan sakura yang tampak bersinar di kegelapan, serta nyanyian serangga pohon seakan mengejek mayat Kabuto yang teronggok bagaikan sampah yang siap bakar.

Deru angin malam berhembus membuat bunga kebanggaan Jepang berguguran jatuh, ia menoleh, dan memejamkan netra gelap itu, menikmati sesaat terpaan angin di kulit pucatnya.

 _"_ _Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

 _Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison."_ _[2]_

Alunan lembut itu kembali menggelitik perasaannya, netra gelapnya memandang pohon sakura di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu.

Hembusan angin berhenti, bertepatan dengannya yang menyeringai kejam, bak seringaian iblis dari neraka.

"Sepertinya... pohon cantik ini butuh dekorasi lagi,"

.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

 _Tokyo Police Building, 17 April, 07.45 AM_

Haruno Sakura terduduk pasrah di mejanya tatkala Inspektur Gempa meletakkan setumpuk _file_ bertanda stampel ungu. File–file berisi dokumen yang beresiko membuatnya memakai kacamata. Bertopang dagu, Sakura memberikan tatapan memelas pada Inspektur berwajah serius dan datar yang balik menatapnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura, jangan berakting lagi. Ini sangat penting," tegas Gempa yang sudah hafal diluar kepala gelagat Sakura jika dihadapkan dengan tugas–tugasnya. Wanita muda 23 tahunan itu sedang berakting agar ia tak mengerjakan dokumen–dokumen tersebut. Sakura semakin bersungut–sungut, bukan perkara mudah untuk berakting kalau Gempa sudah berkata tegas. Mencoba sekali lagi, bisa dipastikan esok ia kehilangan pekerjaan.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Menit demi menit terus berlalu, 3/4 dari keseluruhan dokumen telah Sakura kerjakan dengan setengah hati, bersungut–sungut, dan mengumpat. Bagi Sakura, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk mengerjakan sesuatu jika _mood_ sedang buruk.

Pendengarannya menangkap Inspektur Gempa yang tengah menyahuti telepon entah dari siapa. Tentu saja Sakura mendengarnya. Ruangan Sakura hanya disekat pembatas tirai yang cukup tebal dengan ruangan Inspektur.

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu dibuka kasar terdengar, Gempa berhenti menyahuti teleponnya. Menatap sosok yang membuka pintunya tersebut dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ng?"

Sakura mengintip dari celah sekat kain, seorang pria bersurai hitam, bermanik merah menyala bagaikan batu _rubellite_ , adik pertama Inspektur, Halilintar, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal–senggal, mungkin dia berlari kesini.

"Hali? Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa cemas seraya menyodorkan sebotol kecil air mineral yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Halilintar. Pria tersebut terdiam sebentar, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ada mutilasi di sisi timur Danau Fumie, kak. Saksi mata seorang kakek yang tinggal di dekat TKP." ujar Halilintar setelah deru nafasnya sudah teratur lagi.

Gempa tersentak akan perkataan sang adik, termasuk Sakura yang mengintip. Wanita itu juga terkejut di balik tirai.

"Sakura, tunda pekerjaanmu dan ikut aku." ujar Gempa yang membuat Sakura mendelik sedikit. Ditatapnya lagi serius adik pertamanya itu, "Hali, apa kau akan ikut?"

Halilintar menggeleng, "Aku akan mengusut kasus ini dari kantor." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan melangkah pergi menjauhi ruangan Inspektur. Derap langkahnya masih terdengar hingga beberapa saat, hingga benar–benar menghilang dari indra pendengaran.

Sakura yang berdiri di dekat meja, langsung memberikan tatapan pura–pura tidak tahu. Gempa berdecak kesal, ia membereskan barang–barangnya seraya mengambil dompet hitamnya sekaligus _smartphone_ dan topi di mejanya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, kita harus kesana. Segera."

.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Gempa, Sakura dan polisi–polisi lain tidak bisa berkomentar kala melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Bagian tubuh atas digantung di dahan pohon, bagian pinggang ke bawah juga tergantung di dahan pohon yang sama.

Bagian perut korban terobek, memperlihatkan usus–usus yang menjulur keluar, belum lagi daging–daging merah tercecer di rerumputan yang tak lagi hijau akibat cairan merah yang keluar dari tiap–tiap perpotongan tubuh. Bau busuk dan bau anyir darah membuat sesak indra pernafasan.

"Oh, _kami–sama_..." Sakura tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari tubuh yang tidak lagi utuh disana.

Sadar ada sesuatu yang hilang, Gempa mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

"Sakura, aku lihat kepalanya tidak ada." Gempa berbicara pelan. Lantas, iris _emerald_ Sakura bergulir. Mencari anggota tubuh yang paling atas.

"Hmm… kau benar, Inspektur. Kepalanya tidak ada di sekitar sini."

Sakura mengeluarkan _camera digital_ dari saku kemejanya untuk memotret tempat kejadian. Sementara Gempa tengah memerintah sebagian kru polisi membuat garis polisi di TKP. Menghindari para penonton yang kemungkinan akan mengacak–acak semuanya.

Beberapa kali potretan, Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil ketika melihat salah satu foto di galeri kamera. Yaitu foto _scenery_ Danau Fumie. Ada objek asing di tengah danau sana. Sakura beralih ke _scenery_ asli, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas. Itu...

"INSPEKTUR!"

Gempa meoleh cepat pandangannya pada Sakura yang menunjuk–nunjuk ke tengah danau dengan wajah paniknya. Padahal, ia tengah berbicara dengan adiknya, Ais, si _Hijōkin keishi_ _[3]_ yang kebetulan ikut untuk mengusut kasus mutilasi itu.

"Maaf, Ais. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." ucap Gempa seraya meninggalkan adik bungsunya, yang dibalas anggukan.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Inspektur, aku melihat kepalanya! Aku menemukannya!" Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Gempa kasar, lalu mengguncang–guncangkan tubuh pria itu.

"A–akh... Le–lepaskan... A–aku..." Gempa hampir kehabisan napas. Perlahan, Sakura memberhentikan guncangannya, dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Gempa. Sang Inspektur muda langsung mendelik ke arah Sakura yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Gempa. Lagi.

"Kepalanya mengambang di danau." Gempa menoleh ke arah danau, mencari benda yang dicurigai potongan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Aku melihatnya."

"Dan?"

"Panggil Tim Forensik. Sekarang!" perintah Gempa. Sakura dengan sigap mengambil sebuah _walkie–talkie_ di saku khusus yang tertempel di ikat pinggangnya.

"Tim Forensik, segera ke tepi Danau Fumie. Ganti," Sehabisnya, kembali ia masukkan alat komunikasi tersebut. Gempa mengangkat sedikit topinya agar dapat melihat jelas benda yang tengah mengapung didanau.

'Dibuang, kah?'

"Inspektur!" Gempa menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tiga anggota Tim Forensik, berlari tergopoh–gopoh ke arah mereka yang berdiri di tepi danau.

"Inspektur Gempa, Haruno– _san_... Ada apa?" Yuki Haku, ketua Tim Forensik bertanya sopan setelah mendekat pada keduanya.

"Kau sadar, _kan_? Kepalanya tidak ada?" kata Gempa. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi serius.

Haku dan dua petugas lain, reflek melihat ke sekeliling pohon 'berdarah' itu. Lalu mengangguk menatap cepat Gempa yang menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Kepalanya ada ditengah danau. Arah jam 11. Ambil kepalanya, dan bawa kesini."

Tanpa babibu, keduannya personil dari Tim Forensik itu menyeburkan diri ke danau, berenang ke tengah.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam. Dia menelan salivanya kasar.

 _Kepala itu... Oh, Tuhan._

Luka sobek di kepalanya yang menganga lebar memperlihatkan otaknya yang pecah dan hilang setengahnya. Matanya hilang sebelah, saraf–saraf dileher sebagian terurai dibawah. Kulitnya pun sudah mengeriput dan didalam mulutnya yang terbuka, terdapat ikan–ikan kecil yang menggerogoti gusinya.

Mengerikan.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Gempa. Dalam kurun 3 tahun terakhir ini, catatan kepolisian Tokyo bersih dari kasus mutilasi—ah kasus mutilasi pertama tahun ini.

 _Apa yang dialami oleh orang ini?_ Batinnya miris. Gempa mengerap dua kali sebelum mengatakan _hipotesa_ nya.

"Kulitnya mengeriput dan terlihat membiru. Sepertinya, berada cukup lama berada di dalam air. Dan kepala ini sepertinya diceburkan ke danau demi menghilangkan identitas korban. Ah, Haku, tolong kau cek saku celana maupun baju korban. Siapa tau ada dompet dan ponselnya." perintah Gempa yang langsung direspon cepat oleh Haku.

"Rise dan Tsukasa. Masukkan kepala tersebut kedalam _corpse bag_."

Dua personil Forensik, Rise dan Tsukasa memasukkan kepala korban ke sebuah _corpse bag_ sesuai perintah atasan.

Bagi Sakura, entah kenapa mata kanan yang melebar dari kepala berambut perak tersebut seperti mengawasinya. Buru–buru ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan kepala tanpa tubuh yang kulitnya sudah membiru itu.

Rise memasukkan kepala tersebut ke dalam mobil polisi. Petugas–petugas terlihat melepaskan gantungan pada potongan tubuh yang tergantung di pohon, membungkusnya dengan _corpse bag_ , setelah itu memasukkannya ke mobil yang sama, mungkin akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk otopsi.

"Mengerikan," ucap Sakura bergidik. "Siapapun pelakunya, pasti sudah gila,"

Sakura mengamati pohon itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Pohon sakura, pohon indah yang mempunyai kesamaan nama dengannya.

"Oh ya, Inspektur. Apa ada kasus mutilasi, sebelum aku menjadi polisi?" Sakura beralih pada Gempa yang terlihat berkutat pada batang pohon sakura yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Ada." balasnya. "Tiga tahun la—tunggu." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada tulisan kecil–kecil di batang pohon tersebut.

Gempa melihat ukiran di batang pohon dengan serius, ukiran kanji '忍'. Terukir rapi dengan... angka romawi berjejer dan bunga sakura dipaku dengan _cutter_ tepat di samping angka–angka romawi itu.

 ** _VIII I XVIII XXI XIV XV_**

"Shi–no–bi dan angka apa ini?" eja Sakura yang tiba–tiba berada di sampingnya. "Inspektur, apa ka—"

"Sakura, tugasmu selesai. Kau boleh kembali ke kantor. Sekarang."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

 _Tokyo Police Building, 17 April, 01.50 PM_

Sakura melamun di bangku ruangannya. Setelah melanjutkan mengerjakan _file–file_ yang diberikan oleh inspektur tadi pagi, ia mulai melamun. Udara AC tidak mampu menenangkan pikirannya karena kejadian tadi.

Mutilasi.

Mungkin bukan mutilasi pertama di Tokyo, tapi baru kali ini, ia melihat secara _live_ korban mutilasi lengkap dengan tubuh yang terpotong–potong. Sakura merinding saat mengingat bagaimana mengerikan, menjijikkan, dan menakutkannya bagian tubuh terlepas dari tempat yang semestinya.

Ia berpangku tangan dan terus melamun.

Sampai...

"Hayo, ngelamun!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, pandangannya teralih pada seorang wanita berkacamata yang sekarang terkikik di sampingnya.

"Ying! Kau mengagetkan aku!" pekik Sakura. "Kapan kau masuk kesini? Aku tidak mendengar kalau kau mengetuk pintu." ujarnya mengganti topik.

"Kau terlalu asik melamun, bahkan tak tau kalau aku mengetuk pintu hingga berkali–kali," sahut polisi wanita berpangkat _Saisho dairinin_ _[4]_ itu. Sakura memberikan tatapan ' _terserah–kau–lah_ _'_ kepada Ying.

Sepintas, Ying merasa aneh kalau Sakura, duduk diam sembari termangu memikirkan sesuatu. Ying mengernyit.

"Bukannya kau ikut mengusut kasus mutilasi itu, ya? Kenapa kembali ke kantor? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan mutilasi itu? Siapa korbannya? Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Ying beruntut. Dengan malas Sakura menyodorkan _camera digital_ miliknya kepada Ying.

"Akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu." Sakura menarik nafas dalam–dalam. "Pertanyaan pertama : Aku memang ikut. Pertanyaan kedua : Entah kenapa, Inspektur menyuruhku kembali ke kantor, setelah kami menemukan kanji dan angka romawi yang terukir di pohon berdarah itu. Pertanyaan ketiga : Kau bisa melihatnya di kamera. Pertanyaan keempat sekaligus kelima : korban dan pelakunya, aku tidak tau."

Berkutat pada _camera digital_ milik Sakura, Ying sesekali menunjukkan ekspresi takut dan jijik. Tak lama, Ying menyerahkan kamera itu kepada Sakura sambil sesekali bergidik.

"Hih…. Seram sekali," celetuk Ying. Sakura menopang dagunya, dalam hati ia bertanya–tanya, apa alasan Gempa menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor. Ada apa dengan ukiran–ukiran itu?

"Hey, Sakura. Kau ini kenapa, _sih_? Sedari tadi, kau melamun terus. Ada apa?" Ying bertanya karena cemas melihat rekannya bermuram durja seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai. Mungkin saja, ia bisa membantu.

"Ying, apa kau tau, arti dari kanji—" Sakura meraih bolpoin hitam dan secarik kertas, lalu menuliskan kanji yang terukir di pohon sana. "—ini?"

Ekspresi Ying menegang seketika, ia mengerti, ia tahu apa arti kanji yang dituliskan Sakura. Tiga tahun lalu, kali pertama dirinya melihat kanji yang tertulis di kertas itu.

'忍'. Ya, Shinobi.

Mengenang kasus–kasus bertanda '忍' sukses membuatnya merinding. Apalagi menceritakan _itu_ , sama saja dengan memberi garam diatas luka lama yang telah terpendam jauh di ingatannya, tidak, di ingatan masyarakat serta polisi–polisi yang menangani kasus mereka.

"Euh... Sakura..." Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda kalau ia gugup. "Aku..."

"Hm?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap rekannya yang gugup.

"Argh! Baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan!" Ying menepuk keningnya. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau mencerita—"

"Bukan! Aku mau menceritakannya..." sela Ying cepat. "Tapi, aku minta kau akan mendengarkannya baik–baik, ya." pinta Ying. Sakura mengangguk dan memasang telinganya baik–baik. Tatapannya menjadi serius.

Ying membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar.

"Sebenarnya...—"

.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

 _500 meters from Fumie–ko crime scene, 17 April, 02.10 PM_

Inspektur muda yang setia dengan wajah seriusnya itu mencengkram pinggiran kertas hasil laporan dari masyarakat sekitar. Gempa memijit pelipisnya.

Sementara, seorang polisi dengan _apatite–_ nya yang memandang lasat inspektur yang bersandar di samping mobil dinasnya. Pria yang tak lain adalah Ais, beberapa saat lalu ia mengantarkan laporan yang ia kumpulkan dari saksi mata pertama. Berdiri 1 meter dari sang kakak.

"Brengsek, tak akan meleset perkiraanku kalau korban pasti bertambah dari tiga tahun lalu." tukas Gempa. Ia bersedekap.

"Kau benar, kak." Ais membenarkan topinya yang sedikit naik. "Bisa saja kita menangkap mereka, jika mereka tidak bunuh diri ataupun waktu berulah mereka tidak mengacak." sahut Ais, ia memanggil Gempa dengan sebutan rumahnya. Pria 23 tahun itu adalah salah satu dari banyak polisi yang merasakan mualnya melihat kelakuan ' _mereka_ _'_.

"Ais," panggil Gempa. Ais tidak menoleh pada sang kakak, tapi, Gempa tahu dia mendengarnya.

"Apapun itu, yang pastinya Ginryū sekarang mengincar Sakura."

Ais tersentak, "Kak... itu... nama bos mereka, bukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, _codename_. Aku mengetahuinya, dia meninggalkan secarik catatan, sebetulnya." Gempa memberikan selembar kertas kecil kepada Ais yang ia ambil dari saku kemejanya.

Perlahan, Ais membaca kertas itu.

 _"_ _SEKARANG, BESOK, ATAU KAPANPUN,_

 _DIA AKAN JATUH KE TANGAN KAMI._

 _–_ _GINRYŪ"_

Ais kontan mengerutkan kening, "Kak, siapa itu, 'Dia'?"

"Kemungkinan besar, dari bukti ukiran serta bunga sakura yang tertancap di pohon itu... ** _VIII I XVIII XXI XIV XV_**... bila diartikan menjadi bilangan bulat 8–1–18–21–14–15... lalu disesuaikan dengan huruf alphabet... dan digabungkan dengan bunga sakura yang tertancap..." Gempa terkesiap, " _Yappari_ _[5]_..."

Ais cukup paham, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Sakura– _san_ terancam. Kita harus tetap waspada."

Gempa ber– _facepalm_ , "Kita tunggu hasil otopsi malam ini." ia mendongak, melihat ke arah cakrawala biru dengan kapas–kapas putih yang bergerak tertiup angin. Iris _dravite_ –nya sedikit memantulkan biru langit di atas sana.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Ais ikut menatap atasnya. Gempa menggeleng dan berbalik. Mendahului adik bungsu dari 5 bersaudaranya.

"Ah, _nandemonai_ _[6]_ ,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Footnotes :

[1] _Kō_ : Danau

[2] Potongan lirik lagu Lilium (Elfen Lied)

[3] _Hijōkin_ _keishi_ : First sub–inspector : Aiptu

[4] _Saisho dairinin_ : First Agent : Bharatu

[5] _Yappari :_ As I thought : Sudah kuduga

[6] _Nandemonai_ : It's nothing : Bukan apa–apa

A/N :

Ak.. akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 1 ini! *tebarbunga

Sempat _ngaret_ karena ada ujian, dan Recha, selaku penulis chapter 1, minta maaf kalau ada salah–salah, atau kekurangan dalam fanfic ini, sebab ini adalah fanfic perdana Recha.

Inisiatif apa bisa ada _crossover_ –an yang bisa dibilang 'jauh' ini? Ya, sekedar mengisi waktu luang aja, sih, awalnya... Saat itu, belum kepikiran untuk _crossover_ dan _collab_ , cuma ide saja. Terus, dipikir–pikir, 'Keren mungkin kalau lebih unik,'. Recha pun berdiskusi dengan Vachii, dan sepakat untuk DoubleC.

Dan sampai beberapa perubahan, dan sekarang adalah tulisan final–nya. Semoga kalian suka. – Dashing Lament –

 _Finally,_

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
